1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and a method for use thereof, and more specifically to customizable eyeglasses with adjustable lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing techniques for making and prescribing eyeglasses is costly and time consuming. Eyeglass manufacturing takes anywhere from ten minutes to an hour with a standard machine called a Lens Edger, and that machine can cost anywhere from $25,000 to over $100,000. The machine requires electricity and a reliable facility to operate in. This limits its usefulness in situations such as in third-world countries or remote locations.
What is needed is an affordable, highly-customizable, and easily adjustable eyeglass system which can be used in any situation, and is especially useful for remote and poor locales.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for an eyeglass customization system with the advantages and features of the present invention.